wintertime
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Draco Malfoy reflects on the love of his life in the middle of a forest. Ginny Weasley screaches for her missing lover. Will she find him in time?


**Draco's Point of View****  
**  
He could smell her; feel her warm breath on his cheek. '_Come on Draco you're just hallucinating. She's not really here. And hopefully she never will be.' _Draco Malfoy thought as he leaned against an oak tree. The snow wasn't falling anymore, now it blanketed the forest he was in. He had been sent on a mission by Lord Voldemort but once out of sight he escaped. Of course with Voldemort as a master you are never truly free or alone. There's a reason all Death Eaters learn Occlumency. He wasn't the most accomplished at it but he knew enough to survive. But in the back of his mind Draco knew he would only escape by death; which of course wasn't something he looked forward to. '_Oh if I could see her just once more, then maybe I'd die peacefully.'_ That wish brought a flood of memories rushing toward him like a wave. The first time he saw her, the feel of her skin, the first 'I love you'. Draco sighed and leaned back against the bark of the oak, letting his thoughts take him where they may.

(**flashback)**

'_I can't believe that little Weaslette beat me on the pitch today! I thought with as poor as she is she couldn't afford a decent broom; much less be a good flyer.' _ Draco thought to himself as he kicked the stone wall. The pain in his foot made his eyes tear up so that he couldn't see who was coming toward him until they both fell. "Hey watch it will you?" he said shoving the other person off him and getting to his feet. It was then that he saw who it was. "Well, well. If it isn't little Weaslbe's sister. And what were you doing out here this late?" Draco spat out leering. The glare she gave him could scare the Grim Reaper.

"If you must know Mr. 'Big shot', I was getting some air." It was then that Draco noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "Potter reject you, eh? I will say this: you can do better." He said, somewhat softly. "Hang on." Draco got his wand out. 'Tergeo." He mumbled flicking his wand at Ginny's face. She smiled slightly and said "Thanks. I really didn't want to go to the common room like this." Then she turned to walk away but before she left Draco called out "Wait, um…there's a Hogsmeade trip soon and Potter will probably be there. Could I…I mean would you want me to go with you? As a date or something; to make him jealous?" Ginny's brown eyes widened in surprise before she smile that smile again and quickly replied "Of course you can take me. Harry won't know what hit him. " With that she turned and walk4ed away.

(**end of flashback**)

Draco laughed at the memory. '_Ah what a spark that started the fire.'_ That fire still burned for her in his chest. It was the only thing keeping him alive. Draco knew that soon, within the next few hours, he would die of hypothermia. He had seen Voldemort torture wizards this way. Keeping them in the elements; wandless. Of course Draco had left his at the camp in his haste to leave. The sweet cold air hurt his throat as he breathed deeply waiting for the inevitable. '_If only I had more time with Ginny. Her family never even found out.' _He bit his lip as he mused over their whirlwind relationship. It was truly love at first sight. The chemistry was like lightning, striking both of them at the exact same moment. And their first kiss nearly gave them wings! Her lips tasted of strawberry lip gloss and Draco could have lived on that for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Ginny's Point of View**

I didn't even know he was missing until he didn't show up at our usual place. That in itself was a tip off. Draco was always on time for anything as it was taught to him at an early age. That was one of the things I loved about him. Of course his sexy body had something to do with it too. Underneath that snotty' I don't give a care' image was a kind, protective and loving person who never had the chance to show it. When he didn't show up after an hour of waiting I began to worry. Quickly I went and asked if anyone had seen him. No one had.

"Missing your boyfriend?" my ex-crush Harry Potter asked scathingly.

Hermione elbowed him in the side. "Don't worry Ginny we'll find him." She said soothingly.

Hermione was one of the only people who didn't have a problem with the relationship. I nodded as tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks. That of course reminded me of how he and I first realized our feelings for each other. I had asked Harry to Hogsmeade and he rejected me. While I was out walking I, literally, ran into Draco. He asked me to Hogsmeade and cleaned me up a bit. I bit back a sob at the thought of never seeing him again.

We searched everywhere; from his Manor to the Three Broomsticks and even parts of Muggle London with no success. Then I remembered something he had said once. '_If I ever disappear that means Voldemort needs my services. Remember Snape and I play two roles in this game.' _I quickly told Hermione what Draco had said. In our haste we had forgotten to scour the woods and areas near Voldemort's hideouts. After what seemed like hours of looking we came to the most recent location of Voldemort's hideouts. The snow had stopped falling and the land looked like a white wonderland. '_We're not here to admire the scenery. We're here to find Draco.' _I mentally chided myself. Then something black lying in the snow caught my eye.

"Hermione I found him!" I screamed, racing over to where Draco lay. "Draco, honey can you hear me?" I whispered to him grasping his cold hand tightly. "Ginny?" he murmured, so softly I almost didn't hear him. I nodded excitedly and rubbed his hand to get the blood flowing. "Why are you here? Unless I'm dead and this is heaven and that means you must be an angel." He smiled a little as he shivered. It was then that I noticed how pale he was. His already white skin had turned almost blue and his blue eyes wore that glazed over look. Quickly I started a fire with my wand but it did no good.

Draco shook his head and whispered "It's too late, Gin. This is inevitable." Whimpering I shook my head as my love's breathing slowed. By this time Hermione had come to stand beside me as I knelt in the snow. "Come on Draco you have to fight! I can't lose you…you are my life, my reason for existence." I sobbed, hot angry tears rolling down my cheeks. Coughing, Draco reached up and wipe a tear from my cold cheek. "Don't do this Ginny. The last thing I want for you is for you to be unhappy."

He sighed as he raised himself up, his breath on my fiery locks. "Try to remember all the good times. Please Ginny; promise me you will live after this! I couldn't bear it if you died too. I am paying for my crimes. We knew this would happen." I shook my head wildly causing Draco's head to fall back in my lap. "I will die the minute that last breath leaves you Draco Lucius Malfoy, I swear I will!' I screamed at him. He smiled that sad smile as he beckoned me closer, stealing one last kiss.

A shudder went through his body after we broke apart and his breathing stopped. I felt like I was hyperventilating. My world had gone from sunny to dark in a matter of seconds. I could hear Hermione sobbing beside me but only faintly. It felt as though someone had deadened my hearing, I heard nothing but my own gasping, shallow breaths. I slowly pulled my wand out and smiled ever so sadly at the form of the love of my life. "Forever and ever, Draco." I whispered as I said the two fatal words, sealing my doom.


End file.
